A bad friend?
by Rarity1
Summary: I do not own MLP. This is a short story about filly Fluttershy and Rarity on a school. Amethyst Crown is a mean pony that hates them. But when Fluttershy thinks Rarity is the perfect friend, there changes something. Something that reminds her to the past!


_**A bad friend?**_

I do not own MLP!

It was a sunny day in Ponyville and filly Fluttershy lay in her bed. She woke up from the sun in her face.

" Wait, how late it is? Oh no, it's already five over seven and my first schoolday begins at seven thirty!"

She fell out of her bed, she may not be too late! She was so nervous, she didn't know anypony and she was too shy

to talk to someone.

" They' re gonna laugh at me, i'm so lean and my mane is ugly." Fluttershy almost cried.

Her parents weren't home, they were working. She lived in a house on the ground, they just moved to it. For things...

She packed her satchel and closed the door behind her.

Fluttershy ran at school, she was almost there.

" I made it! But what am i going to do now? My parents said to me i need to talk to somepony that looks kind."

She looked around and she saw a beautiful white filly- unicorn with with a purple mane alone in a corner.

Fluttershy walked to her, the white filly stared at her.

' Come on, Fluttershy! You need to come over your shyness and talk to her!' She taught by herself.

" Hello, i'm Fluttershy, what's your name?" Fluttershy asked.

" Why hello, i'm Rarity. Do you know somepony here?" Rarity answered, very loud.

' She is totally not shy! Why she isn't with other ponies?' She looked weird and Rarity was looking worried back.

" Are you okay? You look so weird!" She stay looking worried.

" Yeah, i'm fine, and i don't know anypony here." Fluttershy was confused.

" Okay, me neither. Maybe we can sit together in class, if you want it."

" Ofcourse, why not? I'm glad i have a friend now."

" May i tell you something? i really like your mane, it's very modern!" She laughed.

Fluttershy laughed back.

' She likes my mane, MY mane!' She was so happy.

" What do you wanna become if you're an adult?" Rarity asked her.

" A veterinarian, and you? If i may ask it." She blushed.

" Ofcourse, i wanna be a fashion designer! My own boutique, the 'Carousel Boutique'!" She laughed again.

Fluttershy laughed too, Rarity also laughed very contagious!

Finally the bell noised. They ran to the class.

Rarity was much faster, she ran so fast as a cheetah. Not exactly, but it looked like in contradistinction with Fluttershy!

When they arrived, Rarity ran to a place back in class.

" Come on, Fluttershy! For somepony else comes sitting here!" She screamed loud.

" I'm coming, Rarity. Wait a second." Fluttershy screamed as loud as she could, soooooo... she talked.

They sat and laughed with jokes Rarity made.

" I'm glad with you as my new friend, Rarity." Fluttershy confessed

" Thank you, i'm too glad with a friend like YOU! You listen at least to me!" She looked so cute with her dark blue eyes.

They stared a moment at eachother and grinned.

" Do you have other friends than me?" Rarity asked it to her, but she already knew the answer.

" Uuum... No... Do you?" She asked, but very quiet.

" Aaaw yeah!" She screamed and everypony looked, the teacher wasn't there yet.

" Do you wanna know who?" She asked, a bit quieter.

" Sure, i guess. if you don' t mind." She blushed.

" Ofcourse not, i asked it self, DUH! Now, i know Pinkie Pie, a pink earth pony." She began.

" Is she kind?" Fluttershy asked quiet.

" Well yeah, they' re all kind. I also know Applejack, an orange earth pony, Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn and Rainbow Dash, a cyan pegasus."

Rarity also talked about their manes, their personalities, their eye colours, Spike (who was now a little baby that couldn't write and talk!),...

" How wonderful, but where's the teacher?" Fluttershy asked.

" She's already standing here a quarter!" Rarity answered, like it was the most normal answer like...EVER!

" WHAT? But i didn't listen to her the whole time." Fluttershy panicked.

" Fluttershy, it's your turn to present yourself!" Teacher Golden Grape said.

She had a butter- colored coat and long, curly brown mane and tail. Her eye colour was light blue. As cutie mark she had a golden bunch of grapes.

" But, but.. i didn't practice... Okay, i shall go."

Fluttershy walked to the teacher and she started to present herself.

" Hello everypony, i'm Fluttershy. I like animals and i don't have a cutie mark." She talked very fast.

" Uuum, can you tell more, what's your favorite food? What do you think your special talent is?"

Golden Grape tried to make her speak more.

" Um, i like hayshakes and grasspancakes. And i have no idea what my special talent is." Fluttershy tried.

" She don't have one!" Someone in class said. Everypony laughed, accept Golden Grape and Rarity ofcourse.

" That's not true! She can have everything as cutie mark, she only need to find out what!" Rarity screamed.

" And if you say one such thing over her, i shall let you feel the pain outside she feels inside!"

Fluttershy was shocked, did she just protected her? That was so kind!

" Rarity, quiet! And Amethyst Crown, that's not nice from you. Are you alright, Fluttershy?" Golden Grape spoke.

" Yeah, i'm fine" She looked at Rarity, who was angry now from being so snubbed.

" The next one, Amethyst Crown. Come over here and present you." The teacher said it monotone.

" Okay, i'm coming." Rarity answered.

Fluttershy sat down.

" Thank you so much, Rarity." Fluttershy whispered.

Amethyst Crown smiled attractive and was ready to show everypony how awesome and amazing she was!

" And my cutie mark is a green amethyst crown, because i always wear one!" Amethyst Crown was buzy talking about her cutie mark.

She had a pudding- colored coat and shiny, dark blonde mane and tail that curled a bit. Her eye colour was intense green, it was beautiful.

" Amethyst is always green!" Rarity screamed, she jumped up. Now she had her revenge a little bit.

" Rarity, do you please wanna sit down?" Golden Grape asked.

" Yes, Gold... MISS Golden Grape!" Rarity answered, a bit ashamed for what she did.

" Okay, may i continue now?" Amethyst Crown asked, very bored.

" Now, Amethyst, my dear, why do you ask it? You may continue whenever you want!" Golden Grape answered.

" Okay, but i see some ponies don't like what i say, so somepony else may come." She did as pathetic she could to look innocent.

" It's alright, the next on my list is: Daisy! Come over here and present yourself!" The teacher spoke.

After another fifty minutes, everypony had presented herself/ hisself, except: Rarity.

" Okay, Rarity, your turn. Come over here and present yourself!" Golden Grape always said the same, it was annoying!

" Yes, miss! I'm coming!" Rarity answered with a big smile. Finally it was her turn to present herself!

" Good luck, Rarity." Fluttershy whispered, Rarity winked to her.

" Hello, i'm Rarity! I like gems and cats, my favorite food is cupcakes made by Pinkie Pie.

I wanna be a fashion designer, i hope it's my special talent! Else i wanna have gemstones or something like that as cutie mark!

I'm here only a day and i have a new friend, Fluttershy! She is the bestest friend a pony can ask for! And i know sh...!" Rarity was interrupted.

" Stop speaking about that stupid blank flank Fluttershy! It's boring, just like you!" Amethyst Crown almost screamed. Everypony laughed, except Fluttershy.

" No, Amethyst, do you please don't wanna tease?" Golden Grape asked.

" I need to say, i love this class, accept Amethyst Crown. Sorry, AC!" Rarity laughed.

" Rarity, go to your place, NOW! You may not talk so about somepony else!" Golden Grape was so angry!

" But, i always need to tell the truth! My parents said it to me, SO!" Rarity didn't let talk to her so!

" SO WHAT? THAT'S STILL NO REASON TO TALK SO!" Golden Grape screamed very, very loud.

" But, but, why are you so angry at me? Amethyst Crown teased me too!" Rarity answered, a bit crying.

Fluttershy looked, Rarity made so much trouble to protect her! But she was glad she didn't let her go to the director.

" I'll meet you by the director! After school!" Golden Grape calmed down.

" Oh no, my parents don't gonna be happy!" Rarity cried and ran to her place.

" You okay, Rarity?" Fluttershy tried.

" Ofcourse i'm fine. I protected you, now Amethyst Crown is my enemy, the teacher hates me and my parents are gonna be so mad at me

they'll give me house arrest! Why would i don't be okay, you think?" Rarity hoped she may go home.

' TRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!'

" Come on, it's playtime! Let's go outside and sit on the toilet until the school is over!" She shouted desperated.

" Okay, if you want so." Fluttershy whispered.

" Come on then!" Rarity cried and ran as fast as she could.

" Wait. I'm not so fast as you." Fluttershy said, but Rarity was already by the toilets.

Fluttershy stumbled and fell on the hard stones. She looked behind her to see what it was, and then she saw a pudding- colored hoof!

" Amethyst Crown. you let me fell. Why?"

" Well, well! Not that shy, i see. If you just talk to Me!" Amethyst Crown yelled.

" Now your silly little friend Rarity don't gonna save you!" She and her followers laughed loud.

" You think? If i scream she'll come." Fluttershy promised.

" Well? Than do it! LOSER!" Amethyst Crown challenged her.

" Okay, here i go. HELP ME, RARITY!" Fluttershy was so happy! She did it! She screamed harder than ever! But her leg hurted, she had a wound.

" What's wro...? Oh no, you don't plague my friend!" Rarity shouted and ran unbelievable fast to Amethyst Crown.

She laughed while she jumped on her.

" i don't like fighting, but for my friends i'm liking this very much!" She lay at the top from the two.

" Hey, what's up? Oh wait, it's me, i'm up!" Rarity giggled about her own joke, but then she saw Golden Grape and ran away, back to the toilet.

Fluttershy ran right behind her!

" This is not good! This is totally not good!" Rarity cried, thinking about what she did.

" I think... we need to... go to Golden Grape, Rarity." Fluttershy was out of breath.

" Never ever again! I'm gonna run away, from school, from home, from Ponyville, from Equestria, from the whole world!" Rarity panicked.

" Isn't that a little undue? I mean, she will not suspend you, i think. And it's our first schoolday, maybe this is your personality."

" Well Fluttershy,i shall go back to class if i can. I Pinkie promise!" She laughed.

" Huh?" Fluttershy looked asking.

" This is a Pinkie Promise: Cross my heart and hope t...!" She began.

'TRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!'

"Okay, come on Fluttershy!" She shouted.

" I'm coming. Hahahahaha!"

The rest of the day was normal and Fluttershy and Rarity said goodbye to eachother.

" Bye, Rarity. Much luck by the director." Fluttershy hoped they wouldn't punish her to much.

" Bye, new BPFF!" Rarity jelled.

" What?" Fluttershy didn't understand it.

" Best Pony Friend Forever!" Rarity laughed and walked to the office from the director.

" Best Pony Friend Forever. Did she really meant it? Ofcourse she did. She is the best friend ever."

" Hunny, i'm home!" Fluttershy's mother walked inside.

" How was your first schoolday, Shy?"

" It was amazing, mom. I have a new friend, Rarity. I was being plagued today and she protected me.

Now she is by the director because she said mean things about Amethyst Crown, i hate Amethyst, and ..."

She was so happy.

" And now i have a wound, because that Amethyst let me fall. But Rarity came and saved me!"

" That's amazing you have such a good friend, but maybe she's a bit to wild."

" How dare you say that? She's my best friend, and i'm her best friend!" She ran at her room and closed the door.

" But, but... Oh, no!" Fluttershy's mother cried and her tears filled the room.

" This is my chance." Fluttershy looked out of her room. She sat the whole evening on her room, she didn't eat, she didn't drink.

But now it was night and everypony slept. She sneaked to the kitchen, searching for food.

" What's in the fridge? Oh, nothing good. Maybe in the closet, no, nothing. Oh, wait. Chips!" She took the bag and ran back upstairs.

' CRUNNCCCHH!'

" Don't eat to hard, Fluttershy" She said it to herself.

" What would Rarity be doing now? I think she's sleeping now, dreaming about her friends. Oh, i wish i had other friends too."

She took another chip and layed down on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell immediatly in sleep.

Fluttershy woke up from her alarm clock and she saw crumbled chips over her whole bed, she slep on it!

She was ready for a new schoolday with Rarity, she wanted to hear everything about the conversation with the director!

Her parents were working again and she was scared alone. Fluttershy was so excited to see Rarity again.

She walked very early to school and saw Rarity sitting on a bench.

" Hi, Rarity. Why are you so early?" Fluttershy asked.

" Hello, Fluttershy. I'm always early." She answered, happy!

" Did it gain good with the director?" Fluttershy tried.

" Yes, very good. I only needed to apology by Amethyst Crown, but Golden Grape said i needed to be punished more!" Rarity looked angry.

" Oh, i think Golden Grape don't like you." Fluttershy blushed.

" You think? It is! I hate her too!" Rarity screamed.

" Okay, but i already knew."

" Really? Sorry i did so to you, Fluttershy!" Rarity excused.

" It's nothing." They laughed.

' TRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN GGGG!'

" Come on, to the class!" Rarity laughed.

" Okie dokie lokie." Fluttershy smiled, she had such a good friend!

" Okay, class, today we're gonna change the places where you sit now." Golden Grape said.

She took some papers and lay them on the tables. On the papers, the names of the ponies stood written.

" Go and search your places!" She continued.

Rarity and Fluttershy searched their names on the papers. Fluttershy was happy, she sat beyond Sparkler.

But Rarity's nightmare came true, she sat beyond Amethyst Crown!

" Hello, Rarity- Schmarity!" She laughed, but on a mean way.

" If you say that one more time, i, i...!" Rarity thaught about what she would say.

" I? I what? You're too STUPID to know something!" She laughed again.

" I'm not stupid! I just don't wanna hurt your feelings!" Rarity invented.

" Okay? Now leave me alone!" Amethyst Crown smiled about what Rarity just said.

" I shall leave you alone!" Amethyst Cown answered.

" Loser." She whispered.

" What did you say?" Rarity asked.

" Uh, nothing." She answered.

" Ofcourse not! Puh!" Rarity turned her head away.

Fluttershy saw it all happening.

" Why is she so mean?" She said to herself.

She hoped the day would be over quick so she could talk to Rarity again!

The school was over.

" I hate school, i taught it would be fun!" Rarity said dissapointed.

" I don't hate school, i hate Amethyst Crown." Fluttershy answered.

They sat on a bench, with a hayshake.

" Oh no, i need to go home now! My aunt and uncle are waiting for me and they hate it when someone's too late."

Rarity drunk from her hayshake and ran away.

" Bye Fluttershy, my BPFF!" She screamed happy.

" Bye Rarity. Bye, BPFF." Fluttershy answered, a bit too late.

She walked to her house.

" Lalaalalaalalaalalaa." She sang.

" Hello, Fluttershy." Her mother said.

" Hello." She whispered, so her mother didn't hear it.

Fluttershy ran upstairs to her bedroom with some muffins her mother made for her.

" Mmm, delicious." She took a paper and drew a white unicorn with a purple mane.

She writed 'Rarity: my BPFF!' on it and smiled. She drew herself beyond Rarity and writed by it 'Me: her BPFF!'.

The next day Fluttershy hoped Rarity would tell everything about her aunt and uncle.

She stayed there a month and they were very chique.

" Hello Rarity, how is it with your aunt and uncle?" Fluttershy asked, immediatly after she saw Rarity.

" Greetings, my aunt and uncle are prodigious." Rarity answered, with a chique, british accent.

" Are you okay? You're doing so weird." Fluttershy asked, a little bit confused.

" I'm fine, darling. Thanks for asking." Rarity answered, with chin up.

" Wait. Now i look at you, you wear eyeshadow. And fake eyelashes, why?" Fluttershy asked.

" Well..." Rarity began. But Fluttershy didn't listen to her, she was thinking:

' No! Why? Why? Does it going to begin again? The nightmare from her old school?'

Her eyes began to water and a tear fell on the ground.

The end.


End file.
